


[fanart] he was in over his head

by conquihare



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr-centric, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conquihare/pseuds/conquihare
Summary: fanart for "there was an idea" by plague birbizzle - aaron burr
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	[fanart] he was in over his head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlagueBirbizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueBirbizzle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There was an idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870405) by [PlagueBirbizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueBirbizzle/pseuds/PlagueBirbizzle). 



> man chapter 17 was dope and aaron was badass and i've been waiting since november 2018 QAQ i miss this story my dudes QAQ
> 
> anyways, i forgot what aaron was wearing here and i over dramatized shite for sure but c'mon its been like a year? give or take? aaron's tears reflect my tears at the long wait so far.
> 
> whatever. here's fanart bc i miss this fanfic. dramatic lighting bc why not
> 
> disclaimer: "there was an idea" and "hamilton" isn't mine. the only thing i own is my art. i'm just a desperate fanartist craving for a new chapter

* * *

Aaron found himself drowning in the mist, sight filtered by the mauve sheen around him, breaths as clear as they could be. It was in him, and around him, and yet it waited for instruction. It was him.

_What do you want to do?_

The mist roared to life, springing out of the hiding place as it clumped together, growing and shaping into what Aaron saw as a similar behemoth, jaws slack and skin plated, but tinted mauve. A near replica of a brute, tied to the strings around his wrists like a puppet.

  
  
_What do you want us to do?_

He frowned.

_Protect._

The beast roared, and pounced.

  
Aaron felt the impact as if it was him doing it himself, staggering at the strength behind it once the red brute realized it had competition. Roaring in rage, the brute and the illusion tumbled, biting and scratching in an attempt to pin the other down.

He was in over his head.

  
“Fuck-” The teen fell to his knees, gasping at a well timed swipe, which took off a chunk from the illusion’s shoulder, eyes widening as the following strike managed to hit its face. The brute then pushed the illusion back to pounce once more, narrowly missing its now defensive target.  
Aaron whined at the exhaustion starting to cloud his vision.

_He was in over his head._


End file.
